Raindrops
by StePHie-kun
Summary: Yuki and Kyo have decided to put their fighting behind them while questions have been brought up. "Why is Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure acting so strange?" "What will happen after their last school year?" More importantly, "Will romance blossom?" YukixKyou.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so yea. Been all lazy and slackish as of late, but you know, I'm feeling a whole hell of a lot better now that I got an awesome new computer, more manga, more anime, and if all succeeds in plot, a WACOM TABLET! Yay! So yep. That's right. I'll finally be able to do some serious mad shit with it. SA-WEET! Oh! And like, not too long ago before putting this up, I read over the reviews I had gotten for _Yuki Means Snow_, and I realized something... I'm such an asshole for not updating that. But now that I'm feeling so much more typy-wypy! :D I WILL CLEARLY RE-WRITE CHAPTER THREE AND HOPE TO GOD THAT I REMEMBER WHAT WAS IN IT! Seriously, I really do must apologize for that story's lack of responce. :/ I know, I know. "No excuses!" I had Chapter three SO CLOSE to being updated, and I thought. 'Hey, why not update it after babysitting?' And that's when the cold hard reality hit me... Well... The phone call from my mom saying that the computer crashed was more cold.. But... REALITY SUCKS!

Shit. I'm rambling.

Disclaimer: ... :[ No.

* * *

_Italics_ - Thinking/Emphisis

' ' - Emphisis as well

Underlining - Once again, emphisis... ( You see where I'm going with this? D: I think I'm maturing things too much. Lawls, Lawls. )

" " - Talking or quoting

* * *

Raindrops

Chp 1.

I remembered a time when I felt so greedy. That I finally felt alive. That it was the one reason to prove that I was human.

Sometimes, I'd be locked away into my room, so used to my pre-life that I had no idea that all I had to do was take that first step outside.

For years I felt so alone… So alone that I was just a waste of mind. A waste of human material, just something to fill in for others entertainment. I thought for a long time that, that was good enough.

That as long as people paid some sort of attention to me, that I'd had finally found a reason for my being here.

Thinking back when Akito would come and fill my head with ludicrous thoughts, I.. I wanted to believe them. I hate admitting it, but I did. I felt dirty. And I felt wrong for thinking it, thinking that every time I took a bath that I wouldn't be able to feel clean again.

I felt rotten to the core. That every thing anyone has ever said to me was a lie to make me work. To wined me up like a toy just for their pleasure.

I thought that moving away would make me feel better, but like I said, it only made me feel weak, made me feel like I was still nothing but a toy.

Then I remembered something else from my past.

I remembered being cold. Not just physically, but emotionally. Feeling everyone's eyes on me. It was long ago, when I was real young and I had wondered off and after overhearing the maids about someone being outside. I had let my curiosity get the better of me.

Maybe I shouldn't have gone out that night of the banquet. But I had a reason, a string of hope that maybe I'd find a way out of loneliness that I was brought into.

I thought his hair was pretty.

_Pretty Orange. _I remembered thinking to myself.

The main house had mainly deep, dark colors. Even when the sun would find a way in, it'd still make you felt choked or suffocated.

I believe that was my reason for liking the color of his hair or the matching blue, knitted jacket that clung to his body in the chilly air. I also felt relieved seeing a kid my age.

Sure there was Haru, but he kept his distance during that time, he'd still come to see me but it usually was always short and Momiji was always out and about enjoying his time following Hatori and the rest of the Zodiacs. I found it funny how Akito made sure that I was to have less visitors as possible. I hated it as much as I was developing my hate for him.

_Kyo. The cat._

I guess I would never had found a way to learn what 'hate' was if I had never met him that night. If Akito hadn't came and told me about his mother's will. How she killed herself… How he felt just as much hate for me than I gained for him.

Heck, I felt even more horrible with knowing he hated me without even knowing me.

Despite the word coming from off my tongue, though, I never truly liked saying it. Maybe… Just maybe, it wasn't true.

That for some strange reason, I really didn't hate Akito. That I didn't hate Kyo. And that I didn't really hate my life.

That maybe I had just put selfish excuses down for the reasons I did. I could understand the pain it felt on Kyo for hearing that come from his mother's will.

That it was "… too painful." to be with him. I probably had the similarity, but the feeling of actually having a mother await you every time you had gotten an award, or when you come home from school, or even say 'I love you.'

I never had that. Not once…

And that's why I felt selfish. Thinking that I deserved that and that he at least had a mother who would pretend to say it. He even had Kazuma afterwards. He was like a father to Kyo, and the closest I had gotten was Shigure as my guardian.

Though I should be grateful. Ever since Tohru Honda had came into our lives and she bloomed quite expertly into a women around us… So was my feelings for her. She was the exact image I had wanted to feel when being with my own mother. And I loved her for that.

But Kyo… I know I had stopped hating him. I never liked fighting in the first place so I had made it clear to him last year that I called it truce, that I didn't feel like it anymore and that I couldn't be bothered anymore.

That I was _sick _of it.

I didn't understand the look on his face, but before I remembered anything else, he just muttered a "Fine." and left it at that.

Now during our last year he's been weird. Always been making short conversation with everyone and as if I could choose a word. Sulking would be the best to describe his hands in pocket routine and seeing nothing but his back as he would disappear less than seconds.

Tohru's been worried more and more on him, like she knew something that I just didn't get. Shigure never answers my questions with any reasonable answer. Usually I'd get a hint, but he'd always get me when I just want to go smother myself into my pillow.

But it bothered me to no end. All these years, and he's just willing to let it all go? I'd expected at least a heated fight out of it, but yet. Still came none.

I'll even admit to being a bit paranoid when around him. Like, he'll come out of nowhere and attack me with my guard down if I wasn't careful. Yet, still no Kyo's usual antics. Just his moping self…

And then it dawned on me… How I had never thought of Kyo as an adult till now. The way he had matured from when he first started living with us with his loose, baggy clothing and boyish motives. Now it seems, as if he looks more like a man then the obnoxious teenager that was always pictured.

I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking too hard.

Another year, I suppose.

Maybe I'll finally have answers.

* * *

"So I see that they had came out with new ones, huh?" Shigure broke the silence over dinner. Tohru was busying herself trying to make conversation to lessen the tension and it must've gotten to the Dog's head.

"Uh-huh! New text books and even over-heads have been added to some of the classes. I know the Science wing gotten new lab tables and new flasks." She turned toward the boys. "Yuki-kun? Was that stuff expensive?"

The teen stopped in mid-action of popping a piece of sushi into his mouth and sighed. "Well… I know that it was a reasonable price. Really, the school had an easy pass on some discounts from last year's sale's."

"Yes. Come to think, you guys did make quite a hit with those chocolate rice balls. It was a good idea." Shigure grinned at Tohru who blushed instantly.

"Good idea indeed." Yuki, too, grinned. "We have you to thank, you know. In a way, you made it happen for those extra new supplies."

"Heh." She rubbed the back of her head with mild embarrassment. "O-oh. It was nothing. R-really." She blinked and glanced down at the orange haired teen. "U-uhm, Kyo? Would you like anymore? There's plenty."

She frowned a little when he just shook his head.

"Cat, you should be grateful enough to take seconds." He swiftly shoved in another piece of his meal and chewed silently as the orange head glanced up and narrowed his eyes at him.

_They don't look like they used to… _Yuki commented to himself when peeking from out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh? And what are you? My mother?" He grumbled at him in a soft tone.

"No. But you should be more considerate than just shaking your head at someone." Yuki turned to return the same look. Mirroring Kyo's eyes with his own.

Tohru noticed it as well as the Dog. They knew the two had came to a silent agreement on fighting with each other and ever since then, the boys wouldn't fight as they had before. Though there were still fresh remarks and comebacks. Everything was a lot calmer and in Shigure's case, everything was a lot safer.

"And say's who? I don't have to listen to you, you have no control over me." Kyo just stared Yuki down, Tohru sighed and tried to lighten the mood.

"Uhm… I made desse-"

"I'm done."

Everyone stared at Kyo's back as he took his leave out of the room.

"There he goes again."

"Like he always do. To sulk."

"B-but…" She glanced at the remaining two and worriedly looked at Kyo's half eaten dinner.

"Honda-san? Don't worry for tonight." Yuki looked down at his food, not feeling quite hungry any more. "I pushed him tonight."

"Why, you hardly pushed." Shigure muttered mostly to himself as he rested on his hand, leaning against the table. "Though… I'm wondering what's getting to that boy." He side glanced at Tohru's paling face and grinned. "So! Tohru? You made dessert?"

Yuki blinked suspiciously at the two as Tohru nervously nodded, deep in thought and hardly spoken about her creation of pound cake she had made earlier that day.

"I'm… done as well." He went to stand up and lifted a hand to Tohru's returning attention. "No, no. Dinner was very lovely tonight. I'm just really exhausted. Probably student council. " He bade the two goodnight, apologizing for his lack of helping the girl out with dishes and headed up the stairs.

He stopped just before his own door to glance at the closed one across from his room as if it would give out answers, any at all. But yet, came none as he just shook his head and closed his door behind himself.

_It's too early to talk. _He thought.

He crossed his room to his bed, pulling back the sheets and the one blanket before shedding his shirt and tossing it off to the side. He thought he heard something, stopping for a minute before shoving his pants off to toss along with the shirt.

Yuki turned towards the knocking on his door. He sighed inwardly and told them to hold on before shrugging on his night pants and shirt, only buttoning one of the buttons as he opened the door to an even more startled teen.

"Cat-"

"Look…" The teen fumbled for words, looking anywhere but at Yuki. "It's just… I haven't been in the right mood as of late." He finally looked up and gave a sideways frown. "Tohru… wasn't much upset when I left… Was she?"

Yuki blanked but leaned against his door a little. "Well… She wasn't all that crystal calm about it."

"Agh, I know. But… she didn't… cry… did she?" He hesitated and for an unknown reason, the worriment he felt radiating from off the cat, bothered him.

Yuki twitched. "She didn't cry. No." He sighed for the up tenth time that night. "Why…. Uhm. Never mind." He shook his head while as the cat raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Good night, Kyo." Yuki moved so as to close the door but blinked widely up at the slightly taller teen who had managed to shove his foot into the doors path.

"No. If we're going to make this whole "truce" thing work. We might as well get shit off our chest. What did you wanted to say?" Kyo didn't let go of the door, nor did Yuki for that matter. "Your not the only one whose been all up in thoughts." He narrowed his eyes and peered closer than he'd normally would. "What's gotten into you?"

"_Me_?" Yuki huffed slightly and stopped his notions on retreating. "I've been _fine_ these couple months. It's _you _whose been all moody lately."

Normally, _before_, they'd never had this kind of relationship. To Yuki, it felt more relievable but still he kept up his cold guard, just for the sake of habit.

"Pft, don't you go picking me into a fight. At least I can admit that I've been acting strange. You've been hiding in your room and only coming out whenever those kids from your council come and get you. Or whenever it's time to eat."

"Like you don't do the same? So what? I have a life too you know. Has it ever occurred to you from last year that I had enough work to do other than just homework? So what do you think this year is about?" He defensively added the last in suspicion. "More in importantly. Why is it that everyone know what's wrong with you and I--"

Kyo blinked at him, waiting for a continue, but when it never came, his eyes turned into something Yuki never seen in the cat.

_What... what is that?_

Yuki shook his head. "I've just been more busy than last year." He tried horribly to drop the subject. "Sorry if my business is interrupting your life." He folded his arms over his chest.

Kyo glared suddenly.

"Hey, look, I have my own reasons, I only asked 'cuz everyone else've been jumping down my throat wondering what the hell's the matter with you." He juts his thumb towards himself. "Like I would know! Like I'm your damn keeper!" He grind his teeth to hold in any more shouting in case someone over heard them.

Yuki stood, hardly phased by Kyo's response.

"Whatever. At least I'm trying." The cat turned and went to walk off but stopped short, startled at feeling someone reach out and grab at his wrist.

Yuki looked down at the wrist he had latched onto. He felt a slight pinching, turning the wrist in his palm a little to see the beads on the tanned boy indenting into his skin.

"Wh-what?" Kyo hardly wanted to feel weak in front of the rat, but anything that had to do with those damned beads, he just wanted any escape even if that meant showing his weakness in front of his ex-enemy.

"I'm… Sorry…." Yuki let the words rest at bay on the tip of his tongue before looking up, letting go the now falling limb to its' owner's side. "I'm sorry… If I offended you."

Kyo blinked in astonishment. Never had he heard the boy utter anything similar to that. It was, as if to Kyo, not a trick. It sounded more sincere. Like it actually was meant to be an apology.

Yuki just watched the boy in front of him turn towards him and shove his hands into his pockets.

Kyo scoffed.

"You didn't _offend _me, rat. I just got mad." He looked away and then looked back with a stifled yawn. "Well. This time, g'night." He nodded his head before he trudged his way back into his room, shutting the door quieter than he had the first time.

Slowly examining what had happened during the conversation. Yuki reached up to rub his forehead, feeling slight warmth. He must be really exhausted.

"Oh well… Tomorrow's another day." He smiled slightly, looking down at the hand that had clasped Kyo's arm. He felt it tingle before shrugging the feeling off.

* * *

A/N: I really would like to thank all my readers who had reviewed _Yuki Means Snow_. I really didn't expect to get that many reviews out of two chapters of that story, but it did! And yay! And I'm thankful!

-hands out milk and freshly baked cookies-

So yea, hopefully this'll be an 'Ok' story and I'll make sure to get my butt up and onto gear! RaW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was reading and reading and reading through many fanfics on YukixKyo, and then it hit me with realization. Ever noticed, that in the first chapter of some stories, Tohru and Shigure are always sometimes mysteriously missing and are out till midnight? I mean, don't get me wrong, I myself like to write that. But, Idk, it just dawned on me. It's... cute? But who cares right? As long as Yuki and Kyo do the do or at least get together! I also like fics with a supporting Shigure. A lot don't have that, but it makes them feel supported and not alone other than with Tohru being all 'Okay' with it. And I don't just mean a Shigure whose homosexual himself, but I mean as just plain, old Shigure. But Shigure as a yaoi couple in it is pretty sweet too... ANYWAYS!

Disclaimer: ... :[ No.

* * *

_Italics_ - Thinking/Emphisis

' ' - Emphisis as well or quoting

Underlining - Once again, emphisis... ( You see where I'm going with this? D: I think I'm maturing things too much. Lawls, Lawls. )

" " - Talking or quoting

* * *

Chapter 2.

School went fast for the three. Tohru stayed after for extra cramming for up-coming tests, Yuki with his student council and Kyo stalked off to somewhere unknown to the other two.

"Hm… I wonder what's eating Orange-top." The blonde yawned and flipped another page to her history book as the brunette beside her fumbled upon erasing a mistake.

"Maybe."

"Maybe what, Hana?" Uo raised an eyebrow and yawned again. "Any new news or something?"

"Kyou, I believe." She responded with monotone respect. "Strange signals."

"Eh… That doesn't help." The blonde blinked down at Tohru, noticing her tense at the boy's name. "Hey Tohru, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh!-Uhm, yea." She light headedly chuckled to herself, standing up. "Well, I must get going, I've gotta get to work early. They said I could get extra for bonus hours." She states while clumsily shoving her notebooks and papers into her bag.

"But Tohru, what about th-"

"The test? Oh, well, I'm sure Yuki-kun will be kind enough to help out tonight." She smiled to show she was fine. "He usually always studies right when I'm coming home anyways."

"You sure? I mean, this whole working early thing. Nothing's wrong, is there? Them Sohma's aren't taking your money are they?" She stood up and shoved her hands into the jacket she was wearing. "Sure that's the least they'd do, but heck, you'd never know."

Saki sat silently between the two, never breaking her concentration on the single rubber eraser that was left on another desk beside theirs.

"N-no! Honestly! They would never do that!" Tohru clung to her bag, hugging it to her chest as she looked down. "Just… Been thinking it's time to make some extra money… You know?"

Uo smiled slightly and nodded for the sake of her friend.

"Alright, alright." She pushed in her chair and folded her arms behind her head. "But I better be expecting at least a phone call tonight."

Tohru nodded with a bright smile. "Of course!"

"Yo, Hana, wake up, will ya?" The blonde nudged the wave girl's chair with her foot. "Hey, your not doing another wave report again are you? The last one didn't tell us anything."

The black orbs of the wave girl's eyes swiftly glanced out of the corner and barely made an attempt to move her calm and straight forward posture as she stared at them.

"I saw Kyou. Today. Before the bell, he had walked off without anyone. But his waves were strange. Like worriment." Tohru bit her lip as Uo tilted her head. "The Sohma's, for what we've known, have always been strange with the welcoming of these mixed waves. But his. His are by far the greatest I could've gotten from another-"

"Blahhh- Hana your just saying your usual stuff. Orange-top is always strange and he'll always be till we're all old and gray in the head. Besides, I can understand your "mixed waves" theory, but he's been acting way too damn strange and to simply put it. Your telling us what we basically already know."

"Uhm, have a good night." Tohru kept her head down, making her leave out of the room, letting Uo's concerning question linger in the air as the black haired teen went back to staring at the lone eraser.

"Maybe." She said to herself getting another odd look from Uo as she stood up slowly and placed the eraser that Tohru was using along next to the one on the desk beside their's. "Just maybe."

* * *

"You know, Yun-Yun, Kimi has never been to a coffee shop that sold doughnuts and bagels before." The odd topic was randomly flown out there along with the usual other strange outbursts that occur during the meetings.

"Oh? Well… I'm sure you'll be able to one day." He gave a slight smile, trying to ignore the poking in his side which really wasn't going away anytime soon. He groaned. "What Kakeru?"

"No! You've gotta call me Captain!" The raven haired teen grinned widely, hiding away the weapon that was used to dig into Yuki's rib.

"But shouldn't Yun-Yun be called Captain?" Kimi looked up in thought as so did Kakeru.

"That's right! Then that settles it!" He stomped a foot onto the table, his chair flying backwards. "I'LL BE CAPTIAN RANGER AND YUN WILL BE CAPTAIN PRINCESS!" He thrust his arm out into the air, pointing towards the ceiling.

Yuki growled but remained calm.

"GET DOWN! FEET AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE TABLES!" A clearly pissed of Nao twitched and made to shove Kakeru off the table.

"Ha ha! Too short for me puny human!" Kakeru flicked at the shorter teen's head and grinned. "Your no match for me! Haha!"

Yuki, who was trying to just ignore the whole thing in general, rolled his eyes and continued his work, only stopping to glance up at the girl sitting across from him.

Machi was always quiet during their meetings, always adding a silent word of agreement or disapproval once in a while, but since the first day of their third year, she was just _too_ quiet. And that's just not healthy.

Yuki frowned and leaned forward with a hopeful smile.

"Hey?" He whispered, smiling a bit more when seeing her lift up her head from the empty piece of paper in front of her. "You want to go out for ice cream? Maybe later?"

She blinked at him, eyes showing she was clouded with many thoughts as he awaited her response.

"I'm… busy…." She looked back down at the table.

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"No." Machi stubbornly answered.

Yuki laughed slightly. "So… You will?"

"No."

"Well… Which is it?" Yuki blinked at her in mild confusion, usually never understanding exactly why she played these games with him but clearly it just made him even more confused thinking about it. "Uhm, maybe if we did something else… Do you not like ice cream? It'd be my treat, you know?"

Machi looked up with a frustrated look and stood up and with almost tripping over her chair, grabbed her bag and stomped her way out of the now silent room.

"Geez, Yun-Yun, whatcha do now?" Kakeru, whose collar was gripped onto by Nao, pulled away and slumped over his friend's shoulders. "You say something to upset her again?"

Not bothered by Kakeru's actions, Yuki narrowed his eyes at the door in almost mock-disbelief.

"She's inflexible! Inflexible I tell you!" He huffed. _Always so confusing!_

Kakeru sighed and shook his head, muttering under his breath a, 'I'll never understand you two' as Nao fixed his composure and picked up Kakeru's chair.

"Well since our Treasurer is out, we might as well just go on home now." He glanced at the clock. "I gotta meet up with my sister anyways." He grumbled.

"WOAH!" Kakeru and Kimi stared in shock at the boy. "Your actually calling it done for today!? YOU!?" They almost seemed to shouted together.

Nao glared at his classmates. "Shut up! I have a personal life too, you know!" And with that, he slammed a book in Kakeru's face before grabbing his backpack. "And since you two obviously sound like you have nothing else better to do. Why don't you just go return that book and on the pronto." He nodded towards Yuki and headed on out.

Kimi groaned. "But I have a date tonight…" She pouted, pulling out her compact.

Yuki looked around the almost empty room. "I could take care of it, if you guys are really that busy."

"Nah." Kakeru, calmed for a change, shrugged and lightly smiled. "I've gotta go look for Machi anyways. I know she has this one classroom she always go to when she has these little fits of hers."

Yuki blinked. "She does?" _Like a haven…_ He smiled. "Well… If you see her, tell her I didn't mean what she got offended by… I think."

Kimi glomped Kakeru in a hug after fixing up her make-up. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She laughed and waved with a wink at Yuki. "Date! Date! Date!" She giggled her way out of the room.

"Yeesh, she scares me sometimes."

Yuki nods.

"Welp," Kakeru gave Yuki a slight salute before making his way out. "see ya later, Yun."

"Yea, bye." He sighed and ran fingers through his hair, looking at the clock. _Just enough time to see the garden. _He inwardly smiled with relief from stress.

----

"Damn rat."

Kyo growled, rubbing his forehead with the white towel that draped over his shoulders. He had taken the rest of the school day to go visit Shishou and the dojo. He thought that he might as well get some extra training done before…

He stopped in his tracks, looking down at a weed that overgrown onto the dirt path he had taken so many times.

"_You'll be locked away." _

…

"_Locked away, and forgotten."_

He snarled and stepped onto the weed, bending down to rip at it, feeling the sticky essence of it's life source. Kyo snorted.

"I'll never win." He wiped his hands onto the towel and stopped, hearing something close nearby. He decided to check it out and rounded around a tree in hopes to stop his curiosity.

Seeing nothing in the distance, he sighed and shrugged not hearing anything anymore until he had taken a step back onto the dirt path, did he stopped and listened closely.

"What the-?" He grumbled and trudged his way through some tall grass and pass several tress until he came upon a small pond. "Heh, never knew this was back here." He walked around it, hearing the noise reach his ears perfectly than before. He followed it, coming to a clearing of fresh vegetables lined up in neat rows.

_A garden_. He thought, looking at the neat handiwork.

Suddenly his ears twitched, hearing a sigh, he turned and blinked in mere startle to seeing the rat, resting against a large boulder, hardly noticing his existance.

"Everyone's been so off lately. It's quite bothering, you see…" The rat sighed again. "Or maybe it's just the fact that everyone's getting older. Am I the only one lost in the past?"

_He's… talking to himself?_

Kyo saw him glance at his dirtied hands. Probably from digging in the dirt, no doubt, but he saw a small trace of blood mixed with the brown soil.

"Oi. You come all the way out here just to hurt yourself?" Kyo knew he should've just left and not say any word about anything, but he thought it was worth giving friendship over ignorance a try anytime.

"Eh… Kyo?" Yuki quickly stood up, looking down at his palms before wiping them onto his black, dress pants. "What're you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow, hoping that the orangette hadn't seen his slight miss-up.

Kyo rolled his eyes and took the towel from 'round his neck. "Go ahead and give me any excuse rat, I ain't leavin'. I was just walking home from the dojo, didn't meant to stop and eavesdrop."

Yuki, still a little stunned at Kyo's presence, noticed that the cat's eyes looked strangely tired, and that they looked shot and worn. Too tired to keep awake kind of feature.

He glanced down in slight confused as Kyo began grabbing at his arm.

"Hey!" He ripped his arm back. "Just because we called it truce doesn't mean you can touch me." Yuki narrowed his eyes and winced slightly, wishing he hadn't moved so fast to pull away.

Kyo sighed in frustration.

"Look, I just wanted to help you out, then I'll take my leave. Why won't you let me prove to you that I'm not such an asshole like I used to?"

"Oh, like your willing to change to someone who'll be willing to help _me_. The _rat_." Yuki knew it would stir a reaction, and so he got one.

"Agh! You got some nerve! I may not hate your guts, but I hate your attitude and that's the only thing that's stinkier than those damn leeks your growing!" He growled and reached to grab for Yuki's arm again but was kicked in the leg. "OW! DAMNIT!"

"Then don't touch me." Yuki glared and took his place, keeping a firm leg down incase he needed to kick again.

"Fine! You know what!?" The cat grind his teeth, sparing the pain in his shin to chuck the towel at Yuki's head which was caught with a wince. "Clean your own damn wounds! I've tried to be friendly to you but if you want this to be a silent partner truce! Then so be it!" He turned and limped his way back to the path, stopping in mid-limp by the feel of a tug on his sleeve.

Yuki looked at the towel hanging on his arm before glancing up, dropping his hand down to his sides. "Honda-san… will probably be at work right now… So… I…" He fumbled for words, hating the feeling of showing more than expected out of his façade.

Grabbing onto the towel and the collar of Yuki's dress shirt, he began dragging the rat towards the pond he had seen earlier.

"Sit there." Kyo shoved Yuki towards a small boulder and squatted down to soak an end of the towel before standing up and grabbing onto one of Yuki's arms.

_He's really soft…_ Kyo thought, rolling up one of the rat's sleeves to examine the hurt hand without getting the shirt wet.

"What'd you do anyways?" He plucked small traces of grass and dirt out of the small cuts before running the wet towel over it to clean it.

Yuki was quite baffled, being helped in such a state. He looked away, trying not to squirm away or show that the wound was causing him slight discomfort.

"I tripped… I tripped over a tree root and fell." He narrowed his eyes, feeling the tending stopping before going back to work.

Kyo snickered slightly.

"What?" Yuki blinked back at him, annoyed. "You have your clumsy acts all the time!"

"Yea." Kyo smirked, looking up through his orange, spiky locks. "But I ain't prince charming."

Yuki sneered at him and scoffed.

"Heh, relax, people make mistakes all the time… I'm just… Surprised you didn't… see where you were going." He looked up after cleaning the first wounded appendage.

His eyes looked so worn and sad to him at that moment.

"What?"

Yuki blinked and quickly looked away, mumbling. "Nothing."

Kyo frowned slightly and carried on till the second wound was cleaned.

"You'll probably need to wrap them up once you get back to the house." He bit his lip in thought. "Other than that, don't trip." He smirked at the rat's medium glare and snickered. "I was just kidding, take a joke once in a while."

"Right…"

They stood there, standing in front of each other on the side of the pond just absorbing the time and space of the sun setting day.

"We… should head back." Yuki slowly turned around and buttoned his sleeves, heading towards his garden for his tools.

Kyo watched his back disappear behind a tree and sighed, running a hand through his orange locks.

_Damnit, I'm losing my composure._

"Meet you there." He murmured and shoved his hands into his pockets before making his way towards the house, remembering to sling the used towel back over his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Well, actually, if I were to pair Shigure off with anyone... I'm morely hinting towards ShigurexHatsuharu. Why? I'm not quite sure myself, but I know that in the Manga they show this brother/rebound kind of relationship. Personally, another cute couple to me is MegumixHiro. There isn't much fics out there on them... I should contribute to the cause! Oh! And I'm also trying not to beat around the bush with the plot in this... I hope I'm not getting them together too fast... And if it seems too slow... well... Sorry! Which ever is it, I'd love to know, cuz I really wanna keep it at a steady pace. Trust me, I'll add a relationship thang, but as of right now, friendship is awesome!

And knowledge is power!


End file.
